destinyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Destiny 2 Update 2.6.0.1
Das Update 2.6.0.1 erschien am 30. September 2019 für alle Destiny 2 Spieler. *'PS4:' 23,23GB (V1.41) *'Xbox One:' 28,23GB *'PC:' Unbekannt Im folgenden haben wir für euch die Patch-Notes: Systeme 'Kampfsysteme' :Finisher-Moves :*Finisher-System hinzugefügt. Drückt die Finisher-Taste, um schwer verletzten Gegnern den Rest zu geben. :PvE-Schadenswerte-Anzeige :Ziel: Ihr sollt nützliche und gut lesbare Informationen zum bei Gegnern angerichteten Schaden erhalten, und zwar über Jahre des Power-Fortschritts hinweg. :*Komprimierte Anzeige von Schadenswerten für angerichteten Schaden bei Nicht-Hüter-Gegnern :*Verursachter Schaden wird mit weniger Ziffern angezeigt, damit man den Schadensoutput besser lesen kann. :*Es sollte deutlich seltener oder gar nicht mehr auftreten, dass angezeigter Schaden auf 999.999 begrenzt wird. :*Die Exponentialkurve, die benutzt wird, um Schadenswerte für die Anzeige zu kalkulieren, wird durch eine lineare Kurve ersetzt, die viele Jahre bleiben soll. :*Wenn Spieler also Power dazugewinnen, erhöhen sich die angezeigten Schadenswerte deutlich gemäßigter als zuvor. :*Das ist nur ein UI-Update: Spielerschadensoutput, egal ob er als Kill-Treffer, Time to Kill oder Schaden pro Sekunde gemessen wird, wird in diesem Update nicht geändert. :PvE-Schwierigkeitsgrad-Tuning :Ziele: Das Kämpfen gegen schwere Gegner soll besser darauf ausgelegt sein, Spaß zu machen und eine Herausforderung und zugleich eine befriedigende Kampferfahrung zu sein. So soll der Power-Anstieg für euch angenehmer werden. Außerdem sollen Spieler, die nach noch größeren Herausforderungen suchen, gegen Feinde mit deutlich höherem Level antreten können. :*Gegner, die 10-40 Level höher sind, sind schneller zu besiegen und verursachen weniger Schaden. :*Gegner mit hohem Level werden weiterhin schwerer, bis hin zu 100 Powerlevels über dem Spieler. :*Wenn Feinde mehr als 100 Powerlevel oder höher über dem euch liegen, dann sind sie immun gegen Schaden. :*Namensplakettensymbole bei schweren Gegnern wurden überarbeitet, um diese Änderungen anzuzeigen. :*Von diesen Änderungen sind nur Gegner mit höherem Level betroffen. Die Erfahrung mit Gegnern mit dem gleichen oder einem niedrigeren Level bleibt gleich. ---- Sandbox 'Fähigkeiten' :Buffs :*'Nachtpirscher — Weg des Pfadfinders (unterer Pfad)' ::Ziel: Bungie denken hier an einen flinken Krieger, der behände den Gegner stört. Pfadfinder brauchen mehr Werkzeuge, um ein Schlachtfeld auszuloten und einen fähigkeitsbasierten Weg, um öfter auf diese Art im Spiel zu interagieren. Sie sollten das Spähen und die Schlachtfeldkontrolle belohnen, wenn ihr eure Sache gut macht — und zwar mit mehr Gelegenheiten, selbiges zu tun. Außerdem mussten sie „Schattenschuss“ wegen lange bestehender Frustrationen überarbeiten. ::*Verschwinden: Rauchbombe gewährt Verbündeten Unsichtbarkeit :::*Gewährt 1 Stapel „Herz des Rudels“ (überarbeitet) bei allen Verbündetentreffern :::*Gewährt +34 zu Rüstung, Heilung und Agilität :::*Gewährt Waffen-Nachladetempo und Handhabung ::::*Max. 3 Stapel :::*Unsichtbarkeit von 7 auf 8 Sekunden erhöht ::*Kampfprovision: Tötet man gebundene Feinde, produziert man Super-Sphären und steigert die Agilität, Rüstung sowie Erholung von Verbündeten. :::*Neues Perk (alte Perk-Vorteile sind jetzt Teil von Möbius-Köcher) ::::*Wenn man Feinde mit Granaten Schaden zufügt, wird die Abklingzeit der Rauchbombe reduziert (6 % pro Schadensticker). ::::*Lässt man Verbündete unsichtbar werden, erhält man Granatenenergie (17,5 % pro Verbündetem). ::*Möbius-Köcher: Man kann die Super mehrere Male abfeuern und fügt gebundenen Gegnern massiven Schaden zu. :::*Das alte Kampfprovision-Perk ist jetzt Teil von Möbius-Köcher. ::::*Tötet man gebundene Feinde, kreiert man Super-Sphären und gibt „Herz des Rudels“ an Verbündete. ::::*Die Reichweite von „Herz des Rudels“ wurde von 20 auf 30 Meter erhöht. :*'Schattenschuss-Super (oberer und unterer Pfad)' ::*Schaden von 150 auf 250 erhöht :::*Ein-Schuss-Kill in PvP ::*Verbesserte Bindungspräzision bei Hindernissen ::*Unterdrückung bei Treffer ist konsistenter :*'Sentinel — Code des Beschützers (oberer Pfad)' ::Ziel: Dieser Pfad ist die Hauptsupportrolle für Titanen. Der Schwerpunkt liegt auf Nahkampf-Kills in der Nähe von Verbündeten. Bungie wollten sich stärker auf den Support für Verbündete konzentrieren, damit ihr mehr auf das Timing achtet, wann ihr euren Buff nutzt. Dank einer Schleife, die es euch erlaubt, eure Nahkampf-Energie schneller zurückzugewinnen, wird dieser Pfad jetzt spannenderer zu spielen. Außerdem ist „Schutz der Dämmerung“ zurzeit nicht optimal. Es muss ein Buff her, der mehr zur Vorstellung passt, Verbündete zu stärken. ::*Defensivschlag: Nahkampf-Fähigkeit, die einen Überschild für Verbündete in der Nähe erzeugt :::*Alle Kills mit aktivem Überschild gewähren dem Spieler mit dem Schild Nahkampf-Energie (gilt für alle Verbündeten, denen du den Schild gibst). ::::*Der Wert basiert dabei auf feindlichen Bedrohungsleveln und reicht von 5 % (kleine Gegner) bis 25 % (Spieler und Bosse). ::*Kraftansammlung: Nahkampf-Kills heilen Verbündete in der Nähe :::*Heilung wurde von 10 Gesundheit und 10 Schilden auf 10 Gesundheit und 20 Schilde (50 % Erhöhung) verbessert. ::*Schutz der Dämmerung: Alternierende Super, die eine Schildblase erzeugt :::*Erhöhte Schutz-Gesundheit gegen Supers :::*Die meisten Supers müssen komplett auf den Schutz gefeuert werden, um ihn zu zerstören. Sie töten dann aber (normalerweise) nicht die Spieler darin. :::*Der Schutz gewährt den „Waffen des Lichts“-Buff, wenn man hindurchgeht (35 % Waffenschaden für 15 Sekunden) :::*Gewährt eine zusätzliche Super-Sphäre (3). :::*Automatisch generierte Sphären bringen nun die gleiche Menge Super-Energie wie reguläre Sphären (vorher brachten diese Sphären weniger Super-Energie, genauso wie Meisterwerk-Sphären). :*'Sentinel — Code des Angreifers (unterer Pfad)' ::*Schildexplosion: Schulterangriff, der Feinde in der Nähe verwirrt :::*Der Zieltreffer wird jetzt unterdrückt und jeder Feind innerhalb von 2 Metern (man muss quasi direkt neben ihnen stehen). :*'Leere-Läufer — Hungereinstimmung (unterer Pfad)' ::*Vortex: Nova-Bombe hinterlässt einen Schadensbereich. :::*Der Schaden der ersten Explosion wurde um 15 % erhöht. :::*Der andauernde Schaden wurde um 15 % erhöht. :*'Dämmerklinge — Einstimmung der Gnade' ::*Brunnen des Glanzes: Alternierende Super, die ein Heilungs-/Verstärkungsfeld für Verbündete erzeugt :::*Gewährt eine zusätzliche Super-Sphäre (3). ::::*Automatisch generierte Sphären bringen nun die gleiche Menge Super-Energie wie reguläre Sphären (vorher brachten diese Sphären weniger Super-Energie, genauso wie Meisterwerk-Sphären). :Nerfs :*'Nachtpirscher — Weg des Fallenstellers (oberer Pfad)' ::*Schattenschuss: Feuert einen Pfeil, der Feinden Schaden zufügt und Feinde in der Nähe schwächt. :::*Schadensteilung wurde speziell für den Nachtpirscher-Spieler von 100 % auf 50 % reduziert. ::::*Alle Verbündeten haben jetzt 50 % Schadensteilung bei Bindung :*'Nachtpirscher — Weg des Gespensts (Mitte)' ::*Makellose Ausführung: Helmtreffer-Kills, wenn man sich duckt, gewähren Unsichtbarkeit und Wahre Sicht :::*Wahre Sicht dauert nur noch 3 Sekunden (vorher 9). ::*Splitterschlag: Nachdem man Makellose Ausführung ausgeführt hat, besitzen Nahkampfangriffe eine höhere Reichweite und schwächen Feinde. :::*Kleine Warnung im voraus: Als wir die Änderung an Makellose Ausführung vorgenommen haben, wurde diese Fähigkeit unbeabsichtigt auf eine 3 Sekundendauer gekürzt (sie war direkt an Wahre Sicht gebunden). Im 4.6.1-Patch ist ein Fix, der die Ausfallreichweite und Schwächung wieder auf die 9 Sekunden erhöht, ganz gleich, was der Wahre Sicht- und Unsichtbarkeitsstatus ist. :*'Sofortiges Nachladen' ::Ziel: Anfangs existierten Lunafaktur und Schusswechsel-Barrikade, aber sie waren etwas unhandlich. Selbst in dieser Form hatten sie dramatischen Einfluss auf das Gameplay, doch wir kamen schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass man mit ihren Effekten besser umgehen können muss. Die Probleme, zu denen sie führten, bestanden im Spiel schon immer, doch sie verschlimmerten sich mit der Zeit, als neue Fähigkeiten, Perks und Waffen in die Destiny 2-Sandbox eingeführt wurden. Wenn durch ein Spielelement jegliches Nachladen aus der Gleichung entfernt wird, bedeutet das, dass andere Perks oder Effekte wie das Scharfschützen-Ausweichen des Jägers oder die Versiegelten Ahamkara-Griffe auf der Strecke bleiben. Selbst Schwerter, die zu den wenigen Waffen zählen, die von Natur aus nie nachladen müssen, sind dann im Vergleich schlechter. ::Nachladen ist eine dieser Mechaniken, die einfach sind, aber weitreichende Konsequenzen haben. Da der Effekt auf das Gameplay, wenn man Nachladen wegnimmt, antiproportional zur Magazingröße eurer Waffe ist und dazu wie langsam die Nachlade-Animationen sind, können Waffen wie Raketenwerfer oder Schrotflinten im Gegensatz zu anderen Waffen einen großen Vorteil gewinnen. Das, zusammen mit vermehrtem Zugriff auf Schadensbonuseffekte wie Brunnen des Glanzes, ließ Bungie zur Entscheidung gelangen, diesen Effekt von zwei Quellen zu entfernen, da sie dazu führten, dass Dinge schnell außer Kontrolle gerieten. ::*'Titan — Schusswechsel-Barrikade' :::*Diese Fähigkeit gewährt nun eine deutliche Erhöhung des Nachladetempos für die Dauer des Effekts. :::*Dieses Fähigkeit lädt jetzt nicht mehr automatisch eure Waffen aus der Reserve auf. ::*'Warlock — Rift/Brunnen des Glanzes' :::*Lunafaktur-Stiefel gewähren nun eine deutliche Erhöhung des Nachladetempos für die Dauer von Brunnen des Glanzes. :::*Dieser Exotische Gegenstand lädt jetzt nicht mehr automatisch eure Waffen aus der Reserve auf. :*'Super-Energieregenerierung' ::Ziel: Diese Änderungen werden das Tempo reduzieren, mit dem Spieler ihre Super benutzen können, was die Schwierigkeit steigert und die aktuelle Möglichkeit verringert, bestimmte Inhalte durch exzessive Super-Ketten zu leicht werden zu lassen. Bungie wollen systematisch die Basisquellen für Supers auf einer großen Makroskala reduzieren, ohne das Gefühl zu beeinträchtigen, dass man einen sinnvollen Energie-Schub bekommt. Mods und Perks fühlen sich wertvoller an, wenn man Supers nicht mehr so schnell einsetzen kann. Sie wollen immer noch, dass ihr spürt, dass man bedeutsamen Fortschritt nicht nur mit normalem Spielen, sondern auch mit besserer Super-Energie dank Teamarbeit, Klassenwahl, Ausrüstung und Können, erzielen kann. ::*'Neue Energie durch Super-Sphären:' :::*Super-Sphäre: 7,143 % (50 % Verringerung) :::*Meisterwerk-Sphäre: 2,5 % (50 % Verringerung) :::*Kills: (25 % Verringerung) ::::*Schwächere Gegner: 0,6 % ::::*Elite : 0,96 % ::::*Mini-Boss: 1,8 % ::::*Endgegner: 3 % ::::*Spieler: 3 % :::*Assists: (25 % Verringerung) ::::*Schwächere Gegner: 0,3 % ::::*Elite: 0,48 % ::::*Mini-Boss: 0,9 % ::::*Endgegner: 1,5 % ::::*Spieler: 1,5 % :*'Schadensmultiplikatoren' ::Ziel: Zur Veröffentlichung von Destiny 2 gab es kaum Schadens-Buffs. Da war die Fähigkeit „Stärkendes Rift“, die den Schaden leicht erhöhte und mit einem Schwäche-Effekt wie „Hammerschlag“ kombiniert werden konnte, aber das war es auch eigentlich. Mit der Zeit kamen „Brunnen des Glanzes“, „Waffen des Lichts“, „Führende Flamme“, „Frontalangriff“ und mehr dazu, was dazu führte, dass der von Spielern verursachte Schaden durch das Kombinieren dieser Effekte viel höher war als zuvor möglich. Selbst mit nur wenigen davon kann ein Spieler von einfachem Schaden auf dreifachen oder mehr springen, was eine große Kluft zwischen dem Standard-Spieler-Output und dem theoretischen Output verursacht. ::Indem die größeren Effekte nicht gestapelt werden können, können Bungie alle behalten, ohne dass sie etwas zum Ausgleich tun müssen, wie Boss-Gesundheit hochschrauben, und sie können mehr davon kreieren. Zum Beispiel: Lumina wäre nie in einer Welt entstanden, in der der Schaden-Bonuseffekt von Nobelgeschosse mit anderen Schadenseffekten gestapelt werden kann, und diese Änderungen sind eine Weiterführung dessen. ::Die Schwäche-Effekte stapeln niemals, aber wir haben sie uns dennoch angeguckt und ihre Werte angepasst, da viele unserer mächtigeren Einheiten ganz einfach verpuffen würden, wenn sie mit ihnen in Berührung kommen würden. Bungie haben das auf andere Weise wettgemacht, wie die Dauer zu verlängern oder, wie im Fall von Schattenschuss, dass sie Powerwaffen beeinträchtigen können. ::*'Spielerschaden-Buffs' :::*Spieler-Bonus ::::*Bonus-Schadenseffekte, die für alle Waffen eines Spielers gleichzeitig gelten, können nicht mehr multiplikativ gestapelt werden. Stattdessen wird der höchste, geltende Bonus angewendet. ::::*Einzelne Waffen-Buffs wie „Toben“ oder „Kill Clip“ und Exotische Waffen, die ihren eigenen Schaden anheben, sind davon nicht betroffen. Sie können mehrfach gestapelt werden. ::::*Buffs, die Bonus-Schaden geben, werden immer noch simultan bei einem Spieler existieren, damit, wenn der mit dem höchsten Multiplikator abklingt, der nächsthöchste eingesetzt wird. ::::*Die Änderung gilt für diese Waffen/Fähigkeiten: Stärkendes Rift, Frontalangriff, Führende Flamme, Sonnenkrieger, Überwindung der Trägheit, Brunnen des Glanzes, Lumina/Nobelgeschosse, Waffe. :::*Nennenswerte Ausnahmen: Vergeltung (Einäugige-Maske) :::*Frontalangriff ::::*Bonus-Schaden ist jetzt +20 % (Vorher +25 %) :::*Sonnenkrieger ::::*Bonus-Schaden ist jetzt +20 % (Vorher +25 %) :::*Brunnen des Glanzes ::::*Bonus-Schaden ist jetzt +25 % (Vorher +35 %) :::*Waffen des Lichts ::::*Bonus-Schaden ist jetzt +35 % (Vorher +25 %) ::*'Feind-Debuffs (Schwäche)' :::*Schattenschuss ::::*Eingehender PvE-Schaden ist jetzt +30 % (Vorher +35 %) ::::*Eingehender PvP-Schaden ist jetzt +50 % (Vorher +55 %) ::::*Dieser Effekt betrifft Powerwaffen nicht mehr :::*Traktorkanone (Repulsorkraft) ::::*Eingehender PvE-Schaden ist jetzt +30 % für alle Elemente (Vorher jeweils +33 %/50 % für Nicht-Leere-/Leere-Schaden) ::::*Eingehender PvP-Schaden ist jetzt +50 % für alle Elemente (Vorher jeweils +33 %/50 % für Nicht-Leere-/Leere-Schaden) :::*Hammerschlag ::::*Eingehender PvE-Schaden ist jetzt +30 % (Vorher +50 %) :::::*Dauer von 6 auf 10 Sekunden in PVE verlängert :::*Splitterschlag ::::*Eingehender PvE-Schaden ist jetzt +30 % (Vorher +50 %) ::::*Dauer von 6 auf 10 Sekunden in PVE verlängert :*'Reduzierter Super-Schaden-Widerstand' ::Ziel: Seit der Veröffentlichung von Destiny 2 haben Bungie nach und nach Buffs für Supers eingeführt, besonders für die wandernden. Sie wollen zwar, dass Supers mächtig sind, aber nicht stumpfsinnig. Sie wollen, dass sie sowohl im PvE als auch im PvP riskanter sind. Spieler sollen mehr über die Positionierung und das Timing nachdenken. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit haben wir mit den Spektralklingen experimentiert, indem die Entwickler die Schadensresistenz deutlich gesenkt haben. Generell wurde diese Änderungen positiv aufgenommen und verbesserte das Erlebnis für die Super für sowohl die Person, die sie auslöste, als auch für die, die davonrannte. Spieler sollten sich im PvE nicht so fühlen, als ob sie durch die Super unverwundbar sind, und der Einsatz sollte ein strategischer sein. Im PvP sollen Spieler eine Super herausfordern und gekonnt schlagen können. :::*Super-Schadensresistenz wurde von Meisterwerk-Rüstung entfernt. :::*Inhärente Super-Schadensresistenz wurde per Kategorie gesenkt (siehe unten). ::*Niedrig: 54 % → 49 % :::*Nova-Warp :::*Donnerkrachen :::*Klingenfeuer :::*Nova-Bombe :::*Brunnen des Glanzes ::*Mittel: 56 % → 51 % :::*Hammer von Sol :::*Morgenröte ::*Hoch: 60 % → 53 % :::*Chaosfaust :::*Brandhammer :::*Sentinel-Schild :::*Arkus-Stab :::*Arkus-Blitzschlag :::*Schattenschuss ::*Andere (unverändert) :::*Spektralklingen: 52 % / 54,4 % :::*Goldene Kanone: 0 % :::*Chaosspannung: 40 % :*'Allgemeine Fehlerbehebungen bei Fähigkeiten und Rüstung' ::*Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Fähigkeiten, die andauernden Schaden verursachen, bei höheren Framerates mehr Schaden verursachten als vorgesehen. ::*Betroffen waren Fähigkeiten wie Nova-Bombe, Vortex-Granaten, Solar-Granaten, Rauchbomben, Messerfächer und Sonnenflecken. ::*Ein Fehler wurde behoben, bei dem die Nahkampf-Fähigkeit des Jägers „Sturmschlag“ nicht ausgeführt werden konnte, wenn die Sprinten-Taste auf Halten gesetzt war. ::*Ein Fehler wurde behoben, bei dem das Perk für erhöhten andauernden Schaden der Sturmtrance-Super nicht mehr funktionierte, wenn ein Spieler in einer Aktivität zum Fokus „Chaosspannung“ und dann wieder zurück zu „Sturmtrance“ wechselte. ::*Ein Fehler wurde behoben, bei dem der „Handschlag des Lügners“-Perk „Gegenschlag“ manchmal nicht aktiviert wurde und keine Heilung auslöste. ::*Der „Versiegelte Ahamkara-Griffe“-Perk „Albtraum-Stoff“ lädt Waffen jetzt korrekt nach, wenn er zusammen mit „Messertrick“ und der Traktorkanone verwendet wird. ::*Der „Brandhammer“-Angriff eines Titanen wird nicht mehr gestoppt und explodiert nicht mehr frühzeitig, wenn Telesto-Projektile am Titanen haften. ::*Borealis und Hartes Licht wechseln das Element beim Nachladen jetzt passend zum Prisma-Modifikator. Es wird durchgewechselt zwischen Leere > Arkus > Solar. ::*Der Buff zur „Kombo-Schlag“-Fähigkeit des Jägers wird jetzt korrekt entfernt, wenn der Fokus gewechselt wird, während der Buff aktiv ist. ::*Das „Schlacht-Herd“-Perk von „Phönix-Protokoll“ gewährt Warlocks, die sich in einem Brunnen des Glanzes befinden, keine Bonus-Super-Energie mehr bei Kills und Assists, wenn sie nicht auch den „Brunnen des Glanzes“-Fokus („Einstimmung der Gnade“) ausgerüstet haben. ::*Das „Verbesserte Schwungübertragung“-Perk wird jetzt mit dem richtigen Symbol dargestellt. ::*Der Verrückte Aufseher friert nicht mehr in der Zeit ein, wenn er mit der Goldenen Kanone des Jägers besiegt wird. ::*Ein Fehler wurde behoben, bei dem Warlocks ihre „Brunnen des Glanzes“-Super während der Nachlade-Animation von Hinterlader-Granatenwerfern nicht einsetzen konnten. :::*Wenn die Nachlade-Animation unterbrochen wird, wird sie fortgesetzt, nachdem die Super eingesetzt wurde. ::*Ein Fehler wurde behoben, bei dem „Goldene Kanone“-Geschosse von Verbündeten nicht durch Banner-Schilde gingen. ::*Ein Fehler wurde behoben, bei dem das „Zorn der Königin“-Perk für den Exotischen Bogen „Wunschender“ nicht korrekt Spieler markierte, wenn ihr Schild leer war. ::*Der Buff zur Arkus-Fokus-Fähigkeit „Pulswelle“ des Warlocks entfernt bei Ablauf nicht mehr das „Fixer Zug“-Perk-Bonus einer Waffe. ::**Die Buffs der Lunafaktur-Stiefel zum „Alchemistische Ätzungen“-Perk des Warlocks werden jetzt korrekt entfernt, wenn sein Brunnen des Glanzes zerstört wird. ::*„Khepris Stachel“ verbraucht nicht mehr die Nahkampf-Fähigkeiten-Energie des Besitzers, wenn dieser von der Rauchbombe eines verbündeten Jägers getroffen wird. :*'Waffenanpassungen' ::*Waffen-Mods werden jetzt wie wiederverwendbare Freischaltungen behandelt statt wie Verbrauchsgegenstände. Alle Mods, die man im Inventar hat, werden in Freischaltungen umgewandelt. :::*Dadurch können Spieler häufiger verschiedene Mods ausprobieren. :::*Falls sich aber ein Mod, den du nur einmal hast, bereits in einer Waffe befindet, musst du ihn erneut finden, um ihn freizuschalten. ::*Schwächere Gegner (regulär) erleiden nicht mehr höheren Präzisionsschaden als andere Feinde. :::*Diese Gegner erlitten zuvor doppelt so viel Schaden bei Präzisionstreffern wie hochrangigere Feinde. :::*Du verursachst immer noch Präzisionsschaden, aber dieser hängt jetzt ganz von der Waffe ab – wie bei hochrangigeren Feinden. ::*Die Zeit, die zwischen Kills liegen darf, damit eine Meisterwerk-Sphäre produziert wird, wurde für die einzelnen Archetypen überarbeitet: :::*2,5 Sekunden bei Schrotflinten, Handfeuerwaffen, Scout-Gewehren, Maschinengewehren und Impulsgewehren :::*3 Sekunden bei Automatikgewehren und Spurgewehren :::*4 Sekunden bei Bogen, Fusionsgewehren, Raketenwerfern und Granatenwerfern :::*5 Sekunden bei Schafschützengewehren, Linear-Fusionsgewehren, Pistolen, Maschinenpistolen und Schwertern ::*Automatikgewehre :::*PvE-Schaden wurde je nach Rang des Gegners zwischen +30 % und +25 % erhöht ::*Bogen :::*PvE-Schaden wurde gegen schwächere Gegner um +31 % und gegen mächtigere Feinde um +26 % erhöht :::*Ein Fehler wurde behoben, bei dem die Spannzeit von Bogen in der Vorschau falsch angezeigt wurde ::*Handfeuerwaffen :::*PvE-Schaden gegen schwächere Gegner wurde um +30 % erhöht :::*Leichte und adaptive Handfeuerwaffen haben eine neue Schussanimation in der Zielvorrichtung ::::*Sie wurde geändert, um die Waffenpräzision zu erhöhen, wenn man diese Waffen so schnell wie möglich abfeuert. :::::Bsp.: Im Moment kann man schneller schießen als die Rückstoß-Animation der 140/150-Archetypen. Während also die Handfeuerwaffe so aussieht, als ob sie sich vom Rückstoß erholt hat, wird das nachfolgende Projektil so abgefeuert, als ob es noch im Rückstoß-Zustand sei. :::*Der Effekt, den der Reichweiten-Stat auf Reichweitenabfall (effektive Reichweite) hatte, wurde für diesen Waffen-Archetypen reduziert. ::*Maschinengewehre :::*PvE-Schaden gegen schwächere Gegner wurde um 25 % erhöht :::*Die Effekte des Schadensreichweitenabfalls dieses Waffen-Archetyps wurden erhöht ::*Impulsgewehre :::*PvE-Schaden gegen schwächere Gegner wurde um 28 % erhöht :::*Die Effekte des Schadensreichweitenabfalls dieses Waffen-Archetyps wurden erhöht :::*Archetyp-spezifische Schadensanpassungen (sowohl im PvE als auch im PvP) ::::*Schnellfeuer-Impulsgewehre verursachen jetzt 14/23,8 Basis-/Präzisionsschaden (vorher 13/21,4) ::::*Impulsgewehre mit hoher Schlagkraft verursachen jetzt 21/33,6 Basis-/Präzisionsschaden (vorher 20/32) ::*Scout-Gewehre :::*PvE-Schaden wurde je nach Rang des Gegners zwischen +36 % und +18 % erhöht ::*Pistolen :::*PvE-Schaden gegen schwächere und mächtigere Gegner wurde um 16 % erhöht ::*Scharfschützengewehre :::*PvE-Schaden wurde bei schwächeren Gegnern um +47 % und bei anderen um +20 % erhöht ::::*Schadensboni für Perks von Exotischen Scharfschützengewehren wurden modifiziert, um diese Änderung auszugleichen. Die Vorteile gelten für sie daher nicht in vollem Umfang. ::*Maschinenpistolen :::*PvE-Schaden gegen schwächere und mächtigere Gegner um 22,5 % erhöht :::*Aggressives Gehäuse ::::*Der intrinische Effekt von „Verursacht Bonus-Schaden auf kurze Distanz“ wurde entfernt. ::::*Dieser Bonus war 10 %, aber unbeabsichtigt immer aktiv ::::*Der Bonus-Schaden wurde zum Basisschaden für 750 SpM-Maschinenpistolen bewegt, was bedeutet, Schaden wurde nicht geändert ::::*Deshalb verursachen „Tarrabah“ und „Die Huckleberry“ 10 % mehr Schaden in PvE und PvP ::*'Exotische' :::*Arbeitstier ::::*Magazingröße von 100 auf 150 angehoben ::::*PvE-Schaden um 15 % erhöht ::::*Großkalibergeschosse wurden mit rüstungsdurchdringenden Geschossen ersetzt ::::*Schaden wurde zu 15/21,2 Basis/Präzision (vorher 13,21/21,14) geändert ::::*Diese Waffe muss nicht mehr abgefeuert werden, wenn man Munition aufnimmt, damit sie automatisch nachgeladen wird. :::*Graviton-Lanze ::::*PvE-Schaden wurde um 30 % erhöht :::*Sonnenschuss ::::*Die Magazingröße wurde auf 12 erhöht :::*Schwingen der Wachsamkeit ::::*PvE-Schaden wurde um 25 % erhöht :::*Scharlach ::::*Schaden wurde zu 19/30,5 Basis/Präzision (vorher 13,76/24,75) geändert ::::*Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den diese Waffe mehr zuckte als beabsichtigt :::*Unbarmherzig ::::*Fehlende Zielhilfe für diese Waffe wurde behoben :::*Pikass ::::*Schadensbonus von „Memento Mori“ wird jetzt von Reichweitenabfall beeinträchtigt :::*Lumina ::::*Nobelgeschosse sollten den Buff jetzt verlässlicher an Verbündete austeilen :::*Die Kolonie ::::*„Im Dienste der Kolonie“ funktioniert jetzt so wie „Selbstlader-Halter“ :*'Perks' ::*Die Effizienz der folgenden Perks wurde heruntergeschraubt: (Added missing note 10/1) :::*Toben, Kill Clip, Haudegen, Multikill-Clip, Desperado, Umzingelt, Waffenbeherrschung, Ansturm ::::*Diese Perks benutzen den gleichen Schadensmultiplikator für PvE wie auch für PvP ::::*Die Änderung an Toben hat keinen Einfluss auf Huckleberry ::::*Ansturm und Desperado ändern jetzt Kugeleinschlagwerte in PvE ::::*Umzingelt multipliziert jetzt nicht mehr Präzisionsschaden zusätzlich zum Basisschaden, da dies manchen Waffen mehr zum Vorteil gereichte, als anderen ::*Auskommen :::*Der Einfluss dieses Perks auf die gesamten Reserven wurde reduziert ::*Prallgeschosse :::*Der versteckte Bonus für Schadensabfall wurde entfernt ::*Haudegen :::*Perk wird jetzt aktiviert, wenn man einen Kill mit Ballblitz erzielt ::*Grabräuber :::*Perk wird jetzt aktiviert, wenn man einen Kill mit Reichweiten-Nahkampf-Fähigkeiten erzielt (wie: Ballblitz, Explosionsmesser) ::*Doppel-Punch :::*Effizienz von gestapeltem Doppel-Punch und Gegenschlag (Handschlag des Lügners) wurde reduziert ::::Bsp.: Spieler können Riven nicht in weniger als drei Sekunden mit der Kombo aus Doppel-Punch und Handschlag des Lügners besiegen, nachdem Festung der Schatten veröffentlicht wurde. Doch viele von euch werden bestimmt andere Builds ausprobieren, und das sogar womöglich mit Erfolg. :*'Allgemeine Fehlerbehebungen zu Waffen' ::*Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den KI-Gegner in Gambit-basierten Aktivitäten PvP-Werte statt PvE-Werte hatten. ::*Ein Fehler bei „Jadehase“ wurde behoben, durch den Teile des Ornaments auf dem ursprünglichen Waffendesign erschienen. ::*Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Meisterwerk-Waffen manchmal bei einem einzigen Kill eine Vielzahl von Sphären produzierten. ::*Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Naniten nicht wie vorgesehen gespawnt sind, nachdem Vex-Harpyien mit Präzisionsschaden mit „Perfektionierter Ausbruch“ besiegt wurden. ::*Fehlende „Donnerlord“-Symbole im Kill-Feed und Nachruf wurden hinzugefügt. ::*Das Infundieren von „Donnerlord“ erfordert jetzt wie vorgesehen ein Zielort-Material (Dämmerlicht-Bruchstücke aus der ETZ). ---- Spieler-Identitäts-Systeme 'Triumph-Schritte' *Triumphe können jetzt in Schritte unterteilt werden. Jeder Schritt gewährt eine Triumphpunktzahl. **Einige Triumphe wurden um zusätzliche Schritte erweitert, die eine zusätzliche Triumphpunktzahl gewähren. **Bei einigen Triumphen wurden die bestehenden Voraussetzungen in Schritte aufgeteilt und die ursprüngliche Triumphpunktzahl wurde entsprechend auf die Schritte aufgeteilt. 'Saison-Artefakte' *Jede Saison gibt es einen neuen Auftrag — das Saison-Artefakt. **Für die Saison der Unvergänglichen ist es „Das Auge des Tor-Lords“. *Wenn die Saison endet, verschwindet das Artefakt und wird durch ein neues Artefakt ersetzt. *Beim Saison-Artefakt gibt es zwei Arten von Fortschritten: **Artefakt-Power: ***Erhalte unbegrenzt Boni auf deine Power durch das Sammeln von Erfahrungspunkten. Für jeden Punkt zusätzlicher Power brauchst du mehr Erfahrungspunkte als für den vorherigen Punkt. **Artefakt-Mods: ***Verdient bis zu 12 Punkte durch das Sammeln von Erfahrungspunkten. ***Gibt Punkte aus, um saisonale Mods für Rüstungsset 2.0 freizuschalten. 'Rüstungsanpassungen' *'Charakterwerte' **Die Stats Disziplin, Intellekt und Stärke aus dem ersten Destiny-Teil kehren zurück. **Eure Disziplin bestimmt eure Granaten-Nachladerate. **Euer Intellekt bestimmt eure Super-Aufladerate. **Eure Stärke bestimmt die Aufladerate deiner Nahkampf-Fähigkeiten. **Alle Werte reichen jetzt von 0 bis 100. **Ein Wert von 30 bei Disziplin, Intellekt oder Stärke entspricht der Nachladerate von vor der Veröffentlichung von Festung der Schatten ohne Mods, die die Nachladerate beeinflussen. **Ein Wert von 100 entspricht der Anwendung von 5 Exemplaren des passenden Mods, der die Nachladerate beeinflusst. **Jedes Rüstungsteil wirkt sich jetzt auf jeden deiner sechs Stats aus. **Rüstungen, die in der Welt durch Engramme oder Aktivitätsprämien gedroppt werden, haben zufällige Werte. *'Rüstung 2.0' **Alle exotischen und legendären Rüstungen, die droppen, verwenden das neue Rüstungssystem. **„Rüstung 2.0“-Versionen von exotischen Rüstungsteilen kannst du aus deiner Sammlung ziehen, sofern du diese exotischen Gegenstände gesammelt hast. **Alle „Rüstung 2.0“-Rüstungsteile besitzen einen Energietyp (Arkus, Solar, Leere) und ein Energie-Fassungsvermögen. ***Du kannst das Energie-Fassungsvermögen auf maximal 10 erhöhen, indem du Währungen und Material ausgibst. ***Eine Rüstung mit 10 Energie gilt als Meisterwerk und gewährt einen Bonus von +2 auf alle sechs Charakter-Stats. **Alle Rüstungs-Mods haben Energiekosten und einen Energietyp (Arkus, Solar, Leere oder Beliebig). ***Arkus-, Solar- und Leere-Mods können nur in Rüstungen des entsprechenden Energietyps eingesetzt werden. Mods mit beliebigen Energiekosten kannst du mit jeder Rüstung verwenden. **Jedes Rüstungsteil verfügt über mehrere Slots für Rüstungs-Mods, in die du deine Mods einsetzen kannst. **Wenn du einen Rüstungs-Mod einsetzt, verbraucht er das Energie-Fassungsvermögen der Rüstung entsprechend den Energie-Kosten des Rüstungs-Mods. Damit du einen Mod anwenden kannst, muss deine Rüstung also genügend verfügbare Energie besitzen. **Rüstungs-Mods sind keine Verbrauchsgegenstände mehr. Stattdessen kannst du alle erhaltenen Rüstungs-Mods nun als Freischaltungen wiederverwenden und auf alle passenden Rüstungsteile anwenden. **Du erhältst Rüstungs-Mods über Waffenmeister-Pakete, Engramme in der Welt, Spitzenaktivitäts-Engramme, oder indem du sie direkt beim Waffenmeister kaufst. **„Rüstung 2.0“-Mods und frühere Rüstungsperks können nicht gestapelt werden. *'Meisterwerke' **Meisterwerk-Rüstungen gewähren keine Bonus-Schadensverringerung mehr, wenn du deine Super einsetzt. *'Exotische' **Titan ***Actium-Kriegsausrüstung ****Kann jetzt mit Schweren Maschinengewehren verwendet werden. **Warlock ***Lunafaktur-Stiefel ****Effekt entfernt, bei dem automatisch die Waffen von Verbündeten nachgeladen wurden, die in deinem Rift stehen. ****Stattdessen gewährt dieses exotische Rüstungsteil den Verbündeten in deinem Rift jetzt einen Nachladetempo-Bonus. ---- Wirtschaft 'Kosten für Meisterwerk-Rüstung' *Die Kosten und Level für Meisterwerk-Rüstungen wurden überarbeitet und es wurden zwei neue Materialien hinzugefügt: Verbesserungsprismen und Aszendent-Bruchstücke *Beide Materialien erhältst du hier: **Dämmerung: Die Feuerprobe-Prämien **Durch Kauf beim Waffenmeister gegen eine durchwechselnde Auswahl an Währungen und Ressourcen **Andere spezielle Prämienquellen wie etwa der Saisonpass *Verbesserungsprismen und Aszendent-Bruchstücke sind auf 50 bzw. 10 begrenzt, um zu vermeiden, dass Spieler horten oder dass Spieler, die mit diesem System nicht vertraut sind, all ihre Ressourcen in einen einzigen Gegenstand stecken. 'Kosten für Infusionsmaterial' *Für das Infundieren zweier Gegenstände mit beliebigem Seltenheitswert ist jetzt nur noch ein einziges Material erforderlich: Upgrade-Module *Upgrade-Module erhältst du hier: **Bei jedem der Wöchentlichen Beutezüge des Waffenmeisters erhältst du pro Woche ein Upgrade-Modul **Durch Kauf beim Waffenmeister gegen eine durchwechselnde Auswahl an Währungen und Ressourcen **Saisonale Rang-Prämien der kostenlosen Version der „Saison der Unvergänglichen“ **Upgrade-Module sind auf 25 begrenzt, um zu vermeiden, dass Spieler horten oder dass Spieler, die mit diesem System nicht vertraut sind, all ihre Ressourcen in einen einzigen Gegenstand stecken. **Wenn man einen Verbesserungskern abwirft, wird nicht mehr der ganze Stapel gelöscht. 'Glanzstaub' *Glanzstaub wird jetzt durch Abschlüsse im Schmelztiegel, Gambit und von Wöchentlichen und wiederholbaren Vorhut-Beutezügen gewonnen. **Bungie haben sich entschieden, Glanzstaub aus Wöchentlichen Ritual-Beutezügen zu gewähren, statt ihn über die Wöchentlichen und Täglichen Beutezüge zu verteilen, damit Spieler leichter Glanzstaub verdienen können, ohne dass sie jeden einzelnen Täglichen Beutezug machen. **Spieler können die wiederholbaren Beutezüge so oft sie wollen spielen. **Jegliche abgeschlossene Schmelztiegel-, Gambit- oder Vorhut-Beutezüge müssen vor den Wartungsarbeiten am 30.9. eingelöst werden, denn diese Änderungen werden sie zurücksetzen. Andere Beutezüge (Waffenmeister, Everversum, Clan etc) gehen auch nach dem 1. Oktober. *Everversum-Gegenstände werden nicht mehr in Glanzstaub zerlegt, stattdessen gewähren sie Legendäre Bruchstücke und Glimmer. *Neue Everversum-Gegenstände für die Saison der Unvergänglichen gibt es gegen Glanzstaub 2 Wochen nach Beginn der Saison. *Man braucht keinen Glanzstaub mehr, um Everversum-Gegenstände aus den Sammlungen wiederzubekommen (oder um Perks neu zu würfeln), stattdessen kosten sie die gleichen Materialien, die Gegenstände des gleichen Typs/Seltenheit benutzen. *Einsatztrupp-Medaillons wurden aus dem Laden entfernt und in Zischende Einsatztrupp-Medaillons umgewandelt, und können in Glanzstaub zerlegt werden, um ihren Kaufpreis von 50 Glanzstaub wieder reinzuholen. *„Schimmernde Gunst der Vorhut“ kostet jetzt nur noch 150 Glanzstaub. *„Schimmernde Gunst des Schmelztiegels“ kostet jetzt nur noch 500 Glanzstaub. 'Everversum' *Das „Das Beste aus Jahr Eins“-Engramm aus Saison 7 gibt es nicht mehr. Stattdessen können Spieler jetzt das neue Glanz-Engramm von Saison 8 erhalten, das „Nostalgie-Engramm“ heißt. *Der saisonale Meilenstein gewährt keinen Beutezug mehr, sondern direkt ein Glanz-Engramm. *Das Saison 8-Nostalgie-Engramm bekommt man jetzt nicht mehr beim Aufleveln. **Stattdessen ist das Glanz-Engramm jetzt bei den kostenlosen Prämien des Saisonpasses enthalten, die man vor Level 100 sieht, und man bekommt es bei jedem 5. Level nach Level 100. *Man kann jetzt vom Navigator aus aufs Everversum zugreifen. *Everversum-Beutezüge (Standard und IGR-Version) wurden entfernt, jegliche Rest-Beutezug-Scheine kann man in Glanzstaub zerlegen. **Man kann aber ausstehende Everversum-Beutezüge noch abschließen und abgeben, bis sie ablaufen. 'Glimmer *Spieler können nun bis zu 250.000 Glimmer speichern. *Glimmer-Prämien aus der Mehrheit der Quellen im Spiel wurden neu balanciert. **Die meisten Open World-Quellen (Öffentliche Events, Verlorene Sektoren, Truhen) wurden deutlich vermehrt. **Der passive Glimmer-Verdienst bei Kills wurde reduziert. **Zusätzlich zu Glimmer bei Kill, können Gegner manchmal Glimmer fallenlassen. *Wöchentliche Beutezüge gewähren große Mengen an Glimmer zusätzlich zu anderen Prämien. 'Spiders Austausch' *Spider heißt alle neuen Gelegenheiten mit vier Armen willkommen und handelt jetzt mit Materialien von allen Planeten. *Doch er hat Veränderungen im Marktwert bemerkt und seine Austauschraten entsprechend angepasst: **Glimmertausch kostet jetzt 10 Legendäre Bruchstücke oder 20 Materialien und man bekommt 10.000 Glimmer. **Die täglichen Wirrbucht-Beutezüge gewähren keinen Glimmer mehr, sondern Ätherische Spiralen (damit er mit der Konkurrenz mithalten kann). **Wöchentliche Gesuchten-Beutezüge vergeben keine Ausrüstung mehr, sondern 3000 bis 15.000 Glimmer zusätzlich zu den Verbesserungskernen. 'Xûr *Xûrs Inventar und das Schicksal-Engramm enthalten nun Exotische aus Jahr 2, die in der Welt gedroppt sind. '''Universelle Ornamente' *Ausgewählte Rüstungssets können jetzt wie universelle Ornamente verwendet werden. Sobald sie freigeschaltet wurden, kannst du mit diesen Ornamenten das Aussehen jedes Legendären „Rüstung 2.0“-Rüstungsteils verändern. Bitte beachte, dass Rüstungsgegenstände, die als universelle Ornamente verfügbar sind, nicht aus dem Inventar eines Spielers verschwinden. Rüstungsgegenstände, die ein Spieler bereits besitzt, bleiben unverändert erhalten. **Alle zuvor gekauften Everversum-Rüstungsteile schalten ein entsprechendes, gleichaussehendes universelles Ornament frei und sind für alle „Rüstung 2.0“-Gegenstände verwendbar. **Frühere Everversum-Sets wurden in universelle Ornamente umgewandelt und werden über das Everversum-Archiv in Silberbündeln erhältlich sein. **Für jedes Teil aus dem Set des Bündels, das ein Konto bereits besitzt, sinkt der Preis dieser Bündels. **Sets aus Saison 1 und 3 werden mit der Veröffentlichung von „Festung der Schatten“ erhältlich sein. Weitere Saison-Sets folgen später. 'Waffenmeister' *Bei Wöchentlichen Beutezügen erhältst du nun statt einem Verbesserungskern ein Upgrade-Modul. *Das Mod-Inventar von Banshee-44 enthält neue Mods. **Banshee-44 verkauft jetzt Upgrade-Module fürs Infundieren sowie Verbesserungsprismen und Aszendent-Bruchstücke für Meisterwerk-Rüstungen. **Spieler, die in der Saison der Opulenz ein Legendäres Sonnenwende-Rüstungsset erhalten haben, bekommen von Banshee ein Bündel mit der „Rüstung 2.0“-Version dieses Sets. ***Um dieses Bündel von Banshee angezeigt zu bekommen, musst du mit der entsprechenden Klasse eingeloggt sein (und das Legendäre Sonnenwende-Rüstungsset dieser Klasse erhalten haben). 'Prämien, Power und Fortschritt' *Alle nicht-mächtigen Prämien erscheinen jetzt 3-0 Punkte unter deinem höchsten, ausrüstbaren Powerlevel, vorher 15-20 Punkte drunter. *Mächtige Prämien aus Jahr 2 wurden zu Legendären Prämien. **Über diese Quellen kann man nicht mehr zufällige Exotische statt Legendäre Ausrüstung bekommen. *Exotische Bonusgegenstände aus Dämmerungs-Strikes: Die Feuerprobe vergibt sie auf dem höchsten, ausrüstbaren Powerlevel. *Unter- und überlevelte Aktivitäten passen nicht mehr an, wie viel Power von Prämien erhalten wird. *Erfahrung steigert nicht mehr das Charakter-Level eines Spielers, das für alle Spieler auf Level 50 gebracht wurde. **Erfahrung bringt stattdessen Fortschritt für den Saisonpass, den Saison-Artefakt-Mod und den Power-Wert und schaltet die Zielorte für neue Charaktere frei. **Erfahrungsprämien wurden mit der Einführung des Saisonpasses und des Saison-Artefakt-Fortschritts neu balanciert. *Die Power vom Saison-Artefakt ist zusätzlich zur Power der Ausrüstung der Spieler, aber erhöht nicht die Power von Ausrüstungs-Drops. *Die Power aller existierenden Ausrüstung wurde auf ein Minimum von 750 erhöht, neue Charaktere starten Destiny 2 ebenfalls auf 750. *Power-Bereiche für Saison 8 sind wie folgt: **Basis: 750 **Weiche Grenze: 900 ***Alle Drops bis zu diesem Punkt werden Upgrades zum mächtigsten Gegenstand in deinem Inventar oder Tresor sein. ***Danach können nur mächtige und Spitzen-Prämien die Spieler-Power erhöhen. **Mächtige Grenze: 950 ***Alle nicht-mächtigen/-Spitzenprämien sind auf 950 begrenzt. ***Spitzenprämien sind der einzige Weg, um jetzt die Power anzuheben. ***Mächtige Prämien sind gleich der höchsten, ausrüstbaren Power eines Charakters nach diesem Punkt. **Spitzen-Grenze 960 ***Das ist die höchste Power für Ausrüstung, auch bekannt als „harte Grenze“. ***Die Saison-Artefakt-Bonus-Power erlaubt Charakteren, Werte über diesem Level zu erreichen. **Primus-Engramme ***Primus-Engramme erhalten nun schneller Ladungen, erscheinen häufiger und haben eine höhere maximale Ladungsrate (neun Ladungen, Jahr 2 hatte nur sechs). ***Der Power-Anstieg wurde für die erhöhte Häufigkeit neu balanciert, jetzt nur +3 Power, statt +4 - 7. ***Spieler, die die Quest „Klassenprimus“ vor dem Festung der Schatten-Launch abgeschlossen haben, bekommen Ladungen, aber sie werden nicht erscheinen, bis der Spieler 900 Power erreicht hat. ***Das hilft Spielern, Ladungen nicht zu früh zu verschwenden, statt sie bei der „weichen“ bis „mächtigen Grenze“ einzusetzen, wo sie am hilfreichsten sind. 'Beutezüge *Der Bestand an Turm-Beutezügen wurde überarbeitet und es wurde ein neuer „Wiederholbarer Täglicher Beutezug“ hinzugefügt, den Spieler für eine erhebliche Menge Glimmer beliebig oft kaufen können. ---- Aktivitäten 'Vorhut' *Neue Aktivität auf dem Vorhut-Bildschirm hinzugefügt — „Dämmerung: Die Feuerprobe“ *„Dämmerung” wurde umbenannt in „Wöchentliche Dämmerung“ und das Basis-Powerlevel wurde auf 820 gesetzt. *„Kampfbanner”-Verbrauchsgegenstände wurden zu Hawthornes Inventar hinzugefügt. *Dämmerungs-Abfolge wurde überarbeitet, um lange Serien ohne bestimmte Strikes oder doppelte Strikes zu verringern. 'Schmelztiegel 'Navigator' *Entfernte Playlists: **Schnellspiel **Kompetitiv *Hinzugefügte Playlists: **Kontrolle 6v6 **6v6 Rotation **4v4 Rotation **Überleben 3v3 **Überleben 3v3 Einzelgänger (Solo-Warteschlange) **Schmelztiegel-Labore: Eliminierung 3v3 **Klassische Mischung 6v6 (verbindungsbasierte Spielersuche) Karten *Entfernt: **Die Todeskliffs **Vergeltung **Einsamkeit **Legionsschlucht *Hinzugefügt: **Witwenhof **Dämmerbruch **Fragment Ränge *Spieler können keine Ruhm-Ränge unter Berühmt I absteigen. *Wenn man ein Match verliert, sinkt die Ruhm-Siegessträhne um 2, statt zurückgesetzt zu werden. *Wenn man ein Match verliert, sinkt die Tapferkeits- oder Ruchlosigkeits-Strähne um 1, statt zurückgesetzt zu werden. *Der Ruhm wird schneller angepasst, um die Fähigkeiten des Spielers widerzuspiegeln. Spielersuche: *Der Algorithmus zur Fähigkeitsanpassung wurde überarbeitet, um mehr Abwechslung bei den Matches zu ermöglichen. Allgemeines *Powermunitionskisten werden jetzt in allen 6v6-Modi geteilt. *Die Physik der Schmelztiegel-Karte „Pacifica“ wurde angepasst, um zu verhindern, dass Spieler sich an Orte begeben können, die ihnen einen unfairen Vorteil verschaffen. 'Herausforderungen' *Dämmerungs-Herausforderungen wurden von Wöchentlichen Dämmerungs-Aktivitäten zu „Dämmerung: Die Feuerprobe“ verschoben und Abschlüsse wurden angepasst. *Tägliche Story-Mission (Heroisch)-, Strike-, Gambit-, und Schmelztiegel-Herausforderungen wurden entfernt. *Wöchentlicher-Beutezug-Abschluss-Herausforderung von Ikora wurde entfernt. *Petras Wöchentliche Herausforderung wurde entfernt. *Neue Wöchentlicher-Beutezug-Abschluss-Herausforderungen bei Shaxx, Banshee, Zavala und dem Vagabund. 'Raids und Dungeons' *Kampfbanner zu „Leviathan, Leviathan, Weltenverschlinger“ und „Leviathan, Sternenschleuse“ hinzugefügt. *Der Dungeon „Der Zerbrochene Thron“ ist jetzt immer spielbar statt nur alle drei Wochen. **Er kann auch vom Navigator aus gestartet und zurückgesetzt werden. 'Zielorte' *Die Verschollenen Schmieden sind jetzt über eine vom Navigator aus zu startende Playlist in der ETZ zugänglich. Destiny 2: New Light 'Allgemeines' *Das Powerlevel der aktuellen Ausrüstung aller Spieler wird bei Veröffentlichung auf 750 angehoben. Alle neuen Charaktere starten mit 750 Power. *Schwarze Waffenkammer-Schmieden, Gambit, Gambit Prime, die Abrechnung und die Menagerie sind für alle Spieler verfügbar *Die Leviathan-Raid-Trakte „Weltenverschlinger“ und „Sternenschleuse“ sind für alle Spieler zugänglich. *Freies Umherstreifen ist an allen Zielorten, inklusive des Mondes, für alle Spieler möglich (sobald der Zielort freigeschaltet wurde). *Viele frühere Quests erhält man jetzt bei verschiedenen Händlern. 'Neue Hüter' *Neue Charaktere müssen nicht mehr die Kampagnen „Die Rote Schlacht“, „Fluch des Osiris“ oder „Kriegsgeist“ (die Klassiker) durchspielen, bevor sie auf verschiedene Aktivitäten und Quests zugreifen können. *Neue Charaktere erhalten die Klassiker-Kampagnen-Aufträge bei Amanda Holliday. **Wenn ein Spieler einen Kampagnen-Auftrag zu einer Mission auf einem Planeten erhält, den er noch nicht durch das Sammeln von EP freigeschaltet hat, wird der Planet auf diese Weise freigeschaltet. ***Beispiel: Wenn ein Spieler bisher nur die Europäische Todeszone und Titan freigeschaltet hat und den „Fluch des Osiris“-Kampagnen-Auftrag bekommt, wird auch der Zielort Merkur freigeschaltet. *Neue Charaktere erhalten sofort Zugang zu allen Playlist-Aktivitäten. (Es kann aber sein, dass sie die Power-Voraussetzungen für höhere Stufen der vom Spieler gewählten Schwierigkeit noch nicht erfüllen oder einen speziellen Gegenstand benötigen, wie z.B. „Partikel-Synthesizer“, wenn sie die Abrechnung spielen möchten.) *Neue Charaktere erhalten die „Neues Licht“-Hauptquest. Diese Quest führt sie durch die meisten rituellen Aktivitäten, saisonale Inhalte aus Jahr 1 und Jahr 1-Zielorte *Neue Charaktere sehen bei Zavala, Shaxx und dem Vagabund zunächst vereinfachte Inventare. Die Spieler müssen erst eine kurze Einführungs-Quest zu Strikes, Schmelztiegel und Gambit abschließen, damit bei diesen Händlern das volle Inventar an Beutezügen und Aufträgen erscheint. 'Schwarze Waffenkammer' Quests *Der Schwarze Waffenkammer-Bereich im Turm-Anbau ist jetzt für alle Spieler zugänglich. *Die Einführungs-Quest zur Schwarzen Waffenkammer wurde vereinfacht. *Es wurden die Quests entfernt, mit denen man die Izanami- und Gofannon-Schmieden freischalten musste. Exotische *„Le Monarque“ und „Jötunn“ werden jetzt erstmals über Aufträge freigeschaltet, die man bei Ada-1 erhält. *Die Quest zu „Izanagis Bürde“ ist nun ebenfalls bei Ada-1 erhältlich. Schmieden *Neu: Schmieden-Rotation **Erscheint in der ETZ-Navigator-Ansicht. ***Gelange direkt zu einer Schmiede, indem du den entsprechenden Knoten auswählst. ***Die spielbaren Schmieden wechseln täglich durch. ***Schmieden sind nicht mehr über die ETZ oder auf Nessus zugänglich. Prämien *Waffenformen müssen nun nicht mehr in einer bestimmten Schmiede vervollständigt werden. 'Kriegsgeist' *Der Zugang zum Eskalationsprotokoll ist nun nicht mehr durch Kampagnen-Abschlussvoraussetzungen beschränkt. ---- Allgemeines *Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Spieler, die Cross Save gar nicht aktiviert hatten, die Meldung „Cross Save aktiviert“ sahen. *Spieler können jetzt mit dem rechten Stick und/oder Mausrad durch den Hintergrund-Text scrollen, ohne dass der Cursor auf den Scrollbalken zeigt. *Der Saison-Knoten wurde aus dem Navigator entfernt. (Alle Informationen zu Saisons findest du im Menü „Saisons“.) *Es wurden Optionen zur Tastenbelegung fürs Laden-Menü, die Quests und das Menü „Saisons“ hinzugefügt. *Es wurde eine kleine „Du bist hier“-Markierung um einen Zielort-Knoten (und ein Hinweis im Tooltip) hinzugefügt, wenn sich der Spieler an diesem Zielort befindet. *Das Charakter-Level auf der Namensanzeige wurde durch das Klassensymbol des Charakters ersetzt. *Gefallenen-Spinnenpanzer verwenden keine Tarntechnologie mehr an den vorderen Miniguns. *Spieler, die in der Vergangenheit die Salutieren-Geste bekommen haben, können sie nun problemlos in ihrer Sammlung auswählen und ihrem Gestenrad zuweisen. *Der ETZ-Regions-Truhen-Triumph erfordert zum Abschluss jetzt 20 Truhen. *Das Aktivieren der „Fist Bump“ und „Händeschütteln“-Multiplayer-Gesten wird jetzt korrekt in der Schlacht angezeigt *Der doppelte Eintrag des „Eisentribut-Anzug“-Rüstungssets in den Jäger-Sammlungen wurde entfernt. *Der Runenfinder-Buff gewährt nun nur noch dem Spieler mit dem Buff Runen und keinen anderen Mitgliedern des Einsatztrupps. 'Prämiensysteme' *„Anwenden“ funktioniert jetzt auf Anhieb. *Huginn verkauft keine Tinkturen mehr an Spieler mit vollem Inventar (d.h. ohne freien Inventarplatz). *Ein Fehler wurde behoben, bei dem einige Gegenstände nicht im Beute-Stream erschienen, wenn ein Spieler mehrere Gegenstände gleichzeitig erhielt. *Multiplayer (Buddy)-Gesten zeigen jetzt an, wo ein Spieler stehen kann, um zu interagieren und die Geste einzusetzen. *Wenn Spieler in Gambit Prime Tägliche Bürgerpflicht-Beutezüge abschließen (für die man Gambit nicht spielen muss), erhalten sie jetzt wie vorgesehen ihre Ruchlosigkeit-Punkte, wenn sie von Zielorten/Aktivitäten in den Orbit zurückkehren. *Die letzten Lieferungen der „Vestianische Dynastie“-Pistole wurden von allen Quellen und Händlern zurückgerufen und Spider zur Beseitigung geschickt. *Das exotische Schiff „Herzdame“ lässt sich jetzt wie andere Exotische in 4 Sekunden zerlegen, und verwendet jetzt richtigerweise den SFX zum Erhalt eines Exotischen. *Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Gambit Prime-Gesandte beim „Gesandte aus der Hölle“-Beutezug nicht angerechnet wurden. *Verliert ein Spieler die erste Feindbegegnung für eine Schwarze Waffenkammer-Schmiede, erhält er keine Planeten-Zielort-Materialien mehr. *Ein Fehler wurde behoben, bei dem Spieler Prämien verloren haben, wenn sie Beute in Privatmatches eingelöst haben. *Der Timer für Aktivitäten auf Zeit, etwa die Heroische Mission „Wispern des Wurms“, startet jetzt nach 5 Minuten, wenn mindestens ein Spieler die Aktivität betreten hat. *Ein Fehler wurde behoben, bei dem die „AUF DIE Bank!“- Gambit-Medaille nicht korrekt vergeben wurde, wenn Eindringlinge gegnerische Hüter besiegten, die in der Nähe der Bank Partikel trugen, so dass der Fortschritt beim zugehörigen „AUF DIE Bank!“-Triumph verhindert wurde. Kategorie:Destiny 2 Kategorie:Updates